finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Auto-Haste
Auto-Haste , also called Auto Haste, is a recurring ability, which in most games permanently maintains a Haste status on the user. Doing so usually protects against Slow as the two status effects counteract each other. Auto Haste is also good in situations where Haste would be dispelled, as it is simply reapplied immediately. Auto Haste is often acquired through the Hermes Sandals accessory. Appearances ''Final Fantasy V The Hermes Sandals accessory grants Auto Haste to the wearer. The Haste status cannot be removed by death and grants immunity from Slow, Stop, and Sleep. Final Fantasy VI Auto-Haste is enabled by the Hermes Sandals relic. The status persist even after being KO'd. A side effect of having Auto-Haste is that the wearer becomes immune to Slow. Enemies that has the Haste status innately cannot be removed by Dispel, and as such, it is permanent. Gau and Gogo under the Rage status can gain this ability permanently when using specific Rages. Final Fantasy VII The Sprint Shoes accessory casts Auto-Haste. Final Fantasy VIII Auto-Haste is learned from the Guardian Force Cerberus for 150 AP. The player can also teach the ability to any GF with the item Accelerator. Kiros's card modifies into three with Quezacotl's Card Mod, and 100 Lightweights also refines into an Accelerator with Eden's GF Abl-RF ability. Final Fantasy IX Any character can learn Auto-Haste support ability from the Running Shoes add-on. It is learned by Zidane, Vivi, and Dagger for 55 AP, Steiner and Eiko for 65 AP, Amarant and Quina for 70 AP, and Freya for 75 AP. It takes 9 Magic Stones to equip. Final Fantasy X Auto-Haste can be customized into armor by using Chocobo Wing x80. Chocobo Wings can be stolen from Cactuar King, an Area Conquest monster, or bribed from Machea in the Omega Ruins. Final Fantasy X-2 Auto-Haste is the innate ability of the Speed Bracer accessory, and is also an ability gained by passing through the blue gate on the Peerless Garment Grid, available only in the International and HD Remaster versions. Auto-Haste can also be accessed on the Mounted Assault Garment Grid by passing through all gates. Final Fantasy XII Auto-Haste is granted by equipping the Hermes Sandals accessory. However, characters equipped with it will not be immune to Slow and Stop. If a character with Auto-Haste is afflicted with Slow, both Haste and Slow will show up in the character's status and and will just cancel each other temporarily until Slow expires. Should the character remove the Hermes Sandal during this time, Slow will take effect. Final Fantasy XIII Auto-Haste is an ability granted by the accessory Sprint Shoes, obtainable by dismantling a maximum level Tetradic Tiara. Hermes Sandals can be upgraded into Sprint Shoes using Perovskite at maximum level. Auto-Haste does not last for the entire battle. Final Fantasy XIII-2 Auto-Haste is an ability granted by the Hermes Sandals. It is also learned by Cactuaroni, Schrodinger and Sahagin Prince and can be infused to other Paradigm Pack monsters. The dummied monsters Phosphoric Ooze and Glyptodon also have Auto-Haste. Samovira also has this ability innately, but it cannot be infused. Auto-Haste only lasts for a limited time. Final Fantasy Tactics'' The female exclusive Tynar Rouge accessory enables Auto Haste. Other accessories that impart this ability are the Septième, and Brigand's Gloves. The Excalibur greatsword also gives the user the Haste status. Category:Recurring support abilities